


Before the Fall

by imaginary_golux



Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both beautiful in the LORD's eyes.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

And there was among the archangels one named Lucifer, the Light-Bringer, who was most beautiful among all that beautiful host, and best beloved of the LORD God,

So that all of the other archangels longed to be near him, and to hear his counsel, for he sat most near the LORD God,

But of all the angels none longed more for the company of the Light-Bringer than Michael, who led the hosts of the LORD God in battle, and who admired the Light-Bringer greatly.

And there came a day when the Light-Bringer came to the angel Michael, saying, Walk with me, brother, through the gardens of our LORD. And Michael replied, Gladly will I walk with you. So they went out into the gardens together.

There in the gardens the Light-Bringer said to Michael, captain of the hosts of the LORD, Always you watch me, brother; is it that you desire my place beside our LORD God?

And Michael replied, No, for you are truly the brightest and best of the hosts of the LORD, and I have no desire for your place. It is rather that I desire to spend time in your company, for you are most beautiful of all.

Then the Light-Bringer laughed, and rested his hand against a tree, and said, Truly the LORD God has created you with an affection for beauty, which is a great virtue. You may spend as much time in my company as you desire, brother; it is no hardship to me, and are we not both beautiful in the eyes of our LORD?

And Michael, daring much, leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of the Light-Bringer, and said, Brother, I would do more than spend time with you, for you are very beautiful indeed, and I ache to touch you.

Then the Light-Bringer smiled, and laid his hand upon Michael’s cheek, and replied, Brother, we are both beautiful in our LORD’s eyes, how can we do wrong?

And there beneath the tree the Light-Bringer and the captain of the LORD’s hosts stood kissing; and it came to pass that they knew hunger for each other, as no other beings had known before;

And they shone and were beautiful in each other’s eyes, and their skin was soft to touch and their hands eager to stroke, and words passed between them of desire, such as never had been spoken before;

And Michael captain of the LORD’s hosts was made humble by the hands of the Light-Bringer, and cried out beneath them, and was pleasured by their touch,

Even as the Light-Bringer was made glad by the hands of the captain of the LORD’s hosts;

And it came to pass that their combined seed sank into the earth there at the foot of the tree, and the tree put forth fruit, and the fruit was an apple.


End file.
